<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>misunderstanding by sagurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762927">misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagurr/pseuds/sagurr'>sagurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Frustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagurr/pseuds/sagurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aphelios is overwhelmed by the number of missed orgasms he's gone through by now, at that point only eager to release and end this - each time he was forced to stop his pleasure would keep bordering closer to pain.</p><p>it takes sett a second to put the clues together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya! as you may be able to tell, this is my first fanfic on here. i've had many drafts from several different fandoms but i never actually gotten around to finish any of them lol. i apologize for any grammar mistakes, i consider myself fluent in english but it is still not my first language! i kept this relatively short because it's a somewhat fluffy oneshot.</p><p>WARNING: the content below is in neither non-con nor dub-con, it is fully consensual although at some point it comes to a misunderstanding between these two. i must put this out here in case any of y'all have triggers that could be linked with such elements. </p><p>perhaps i will come back with more of the same ship, though i'm dry on ideas. requests are appreciated, although receiving a fic for it is not guaranteed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they've done this before.</p><p>actually, they've done this <em>multiple</em> times before. ever since the two clicked and formed an unusually close bond, declaring their relationship official a few months into it - they began experimenting in bed. sett was always happy to hear aphelios' requests and vice versa, agreeing that if one wasn't showing interest or enjoying the act they would move on and continue with something they knew for sure would bring them both pleasure, simultaneously.</p><p>orgasm denial was one of aphelios' recently discovered kinks. sett had gotten pretty into it incredibly quick, too, always eager to play the dominant role as something about controlling his partner's release turned him on to no end. aphelios couldn't beg, at least not vocally, his speech long gone but the sounds he made clearly indicated how needy he would get. how desperate and frustrated he could only become after sett's fingers completely release the base of his flushed cock, how teary his eyes would get.</p><p>before and after each session sett would make sure that aphelios was truly, a hundred percent into it, because sometimes certain whines and the way his hips could twitch made him a tad doubtful, only to be reassured by a few gestures of aphelios' hands that he wanted it - and most importantly, enjoyed the act altogether.</p><p>and so sett would continue doing it every new time they decided to get intimate with each other, after a certain number of missed orgasms he would finish it off by generously fucking aphelios and granting him that sweet, much needed release that made him see stars. </p><p>today was no different.</p><p>sett was sitting upright on their shared bed, back resting against its headboard with aphelios panting and squirming between his legs. the lunari's back had been pressed against sett's chest, that way his dominant partner could easily reach down there and stroke his length, building up pools of heat in his stomach only to have his hopes dropped when sett let go.</p><p>aphelios whined in frustration at the loss of friction, sett's fingers nearby, slick with precome but refusing to return to his cock until the satisfying taste of aphelios' release was completely dropped.</p><p> “you like that, baby? want my fingers so bad?” sett whispered beside his ear, sharp teeth temporarily exposed as his tongue pressed forward to wet his bottom lip. aphelios could only whimper and moan in return, head thrown back against his lover's shoulder as he trembled from all the overwhelming pleasure. when sett was sure that the lunari had calmed down, his broad hand returned to its original grasp, tight but not to the point where it became painful for aphelios.</p><p> “ngh... mmh...” aphelios tried, his attempts failing as they were soon cut by a startled groan, not expecting sett to be back on him so soon. it went on for another ten minutes, the vastaya praising his lunari's obedience and rewarding him with a number of affectionate kisses on the nape of his neck. it did no good, however, aphelios still constantly on edge and vision gradually becoming more blurry the more tears that gathered. </p><p>at some point, he couldn't take anymore.</p><p>aphelios cried out, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as his hands shifted to grip sett's wider wrist. the gesture was a bit odd, though it got progressively more puzzling as the lunari began shifting and squirming in a way that it felt like he was <em>fighting</em> against sett.</p><p> “phel? baby,” he mumbled in a questioning manner, unsure of the issue as he tried to get aphelios to turn to him and straddle his lap. still, his lover wouldn't budge, trembling with shaky inhales and uneven breaths. it continued until sett got seriously startled, scared - without a doubt.  “sweetheart, my love,” he tried, eventually turning aphelios around on his own. his palms cupped the flushed cheeks.  “sign something. tell me, please? i wanna help,”</p><p>sett <em>really,</em> truly wished he only imagined the quick spark of fear that flashed in aphelios' eyes. the lunari curved his fingers into multiple gestures.</p><p> <em>“hurts. please let me come.”</em> sett's heart dropped to his stomach. <em> “please.”</em> of course he would deliver the request instantly. sett's hand reached down, aphelios leaning forward with his arms wrapped around the vastaya's neck, sobbing silently as he chased his release for the last time. he finished in no time, hips twitching and one last choked cry crawling up his throat. his aching cock painted sett's broad hand and abs white, aphelios' body as a whole continuing to shake as sett held him.</p><p> “s... s...” aphelios attempted some more, trying to apologize without pulling away, because he couldn't get himself to move back. he didn't want to face sett, terrified of disappointing his partner.</p><p>“'m so sorry, phel. i'm so damn sorry. i love you, more than anything, i'd never intentionally hurt you. y'know that.” sett whispered, tightening his hold on the other.  “i couldn't understand you - and that thought alone... is terrifying, i could've done more harm, i could've-”</p><p>aphelios interrupted his speech by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, nuzzling the side of his face and pressing his body against sett's completely. what he said wasn't a lie. safewords wouldn't work for them, aphelios couldn't say anything at all, barely managing to mumble through a few incoherent noises. those were easily mistaken for simple moans and positive signs of pleasure. they've also never discussed such a topic, trying many things together but sett would always pause in time if he deciphered aphelios' expressions appropriately. he couldn't see his face with his partner's back turned to him.</p><p> “<em>it was my fault. i couldn't last very long. i'm sorry.</em>” he signed upon shifting back the slightest, sett responding with a shocked gaze and two wide eyes.  “no, no, dearest, you did amazing today. i went over our usual number. you were <em>so </em>fantastic, always the best for me,” sett praised, fingers caressing the soft skin beneath his eyes.  “instead of safewords, let's do gestures, okay? you raise your hand if you want me to stop, like this,” he moved his arm forward, spreading his fingers and opening his palm for aphelios to see.  “good?”</p><p>aphelios nodded, leaning back forward as sett embraced him for a while longer.</p><p> “i love you.”</p><p>sett had gotten a soft peck under his jaw in response, making his lips stretch wide across his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>